


ETD; Four Oh-Five.

by Beth_Can_Write



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Can_Write/pseuds/Beth_Can_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tv flicked over to a familiar spot on the ground outside St Barts, "yes, that is where Sherlock Holmes' head hit just weeks ago, and now his blogger is standing up there causing quite a scene. Onlookers are babbling on and one man is claiming that John will probably jump at 5 past 4, the exact time that Sherlock jumped." I could feel my eyes almost bulging out of my skull and I don't even know what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ETD; Four Oh-Five.

"In other news John Hamish Watson," my head snapped up at the words, why would John be on the news? I only turned the telly on for background noise and now I hear that? "The blogger of the elusive 'consulting detective' as he called himself,"

"Though we all know he was a fraud." The co-host interrupted.

"John is standing on top of St Barts hospital, the exact spot where his best friend jumped just mere weeks ago, over to the scene for more details."

The tv flicked over to a familiar spot on the ground outside St Barts, "yes, that is where Sherlock Holmes' head hit just weeks ago, and now his blogger is standing up there causing quite a scene. Onlookers are babbling on and one man is claiming that John will probably jump at 5 past 4, the exact time that Sherlock jumped." I could feel my eyes almost bulging out of my skull and I don't even know what happened next.

I was running. My feet hit the floor, left, right, left, right. I had to get there, I had to save John.

I ran as fast as I could and I arrived there at 4 o'clock. Five minutes. My breath came in gasped struggle and I looked at the camera, the one that was previously showing these events live to my tv.

"What's this? Sherlock Holmes is here? No, he can't be." The camera and all the people turned to face me and I could feel their gazes fixed on my body but I couldn't meet them. My eyes were planted upwards, to a figure on top of the building.

"John." I tried to shout but running had caused my body to run dry of energy, "Shout to him, someone tell him I'm here and alive."

3 minutes past.

No-one did as I said, "Someone?" I pleaded, the camera was still on my but I didn't care, let them know I was alive, I just needed John. "Please."

4 minutes.

"John!" I tried shouting again. It came out louder this time but the figure on top of the building seemed to be deaf to the sound. He looked at his watch.

4 minutes past.

He extended his arms and his eyes were placed on his watch. The seconds ticked by slowly.

"John!" I shouted again. It reached him this time and his eyes looked down, searching for me. It wasn't hard for him to find me, when I showed up everyone back away.

He leaned forward slightly, not quite sure if it was me, his eyes met mine and he smiled. He turned on top of the roof, too abruptly.

"No!" My strangled cry rang out and I ran forwards, there was nothing I can do. He lost balance when he turned.

"John!" I shouted as his body fell, it fell to the floor and I heard a crunch of bones.

My hands reached out in front and I stumbled forward. Everyone gasped in unison and the camera came up quickly to examine.

I took his body in my arms, his face, so perfect, the last smile still on his face, his eyes still crinkled from his joy at seeing me.

"—confirmed dead by the hospital staff here seems to have resurrected and come back to save his friends. Moments too late." The voice broke my concentration and tight hands pulled me away from John.

I barely registered what they were saying. I was arrested, for being a fraud, people still believed that story.

I complied and I was good. I followed them, after all, everything I had to live for was now being rushed into the hospital by staff. Another suicide was surely bad publicity, even if the first one was confirmed fake.

The tv presenters voice played back in my head as the police car drove me away. "A good man died and a bad man survived, what a day this has been. Back to you in the studio."


End file.
